Heart Branched
by BlaueFEE
Summary: Hatiku bercabang. Mencintai Ia yang memiliki seperempat darah suamiku.. Oneshoot Minjae ( Changmin X Jaejoong ) DLDR!


Tittle :

**Heart Branched**

Author : BlaueFee

Part : Oneshoot

Pairing : MinJae( Changmin X Jaejoong ) Slight!Yunjae

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Family,

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typos, Sho-ai. Alur seenak saya, Dont Like, Dont Read. **Rate nya tidak sesuai yang Anda harapkan! **

**All Jaejoong POV**

Disclaimer : Milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan SMEnt & CJes Ent. Dan juga milik para fans nya.

**~proudly present for you~**

Saat pertama kali melihat matanya aku terasa tersengat. Perasaan sama seperti 24 tahun lalu. Matanya yang jernih bulat mengandung kepolosan dan arogansi yang kuat. Senyum tipis yang seperti enggan Ia berikan menamparku lagi pada sebuah kenyataan. Aku Kim Jaejoong, menyukai pria 20 tahun ini.

Pria kurus dengan tinggi yang menurutku tak biasa ini melewatiku begitu saja. Mengikuti Yunho yang menunjukkan dimana kamarnya berada untuk waktu yang tak di tentukan ini. Mataku mengikuti punggung sempit Changmin dari belakang. Sekuat tenaga aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Yunho. Namun, mataku selalu saja menolak dan terus saja menatap punggung kurus Changmin. Ah, bagaimana ini.

. . .

Pagi ini aku membuat sarapan berlebih. Jika biasanya hanya ada aku dan Yunho yang melewati sarapan berdua, sekarang anggota keluarga kami bertambah. Yunho yang selalu sibuk selalu berusaha menyempatkan sarapan dan makan malam bersamaku. Yunho memang **suami **yang baik. Terlalu baik hingga rasanya aku akan mati berlumuran dosa jika mengingat hal kemarin yang ku pikirkan tentang Changmin.

Changmin menuruni tangga dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Sepertinya Changmin adalah tipe yang memperhatikan penampilan. Pakaian, gaya rambut bahkan parfumnya pun terasa mengagumkan.

"Pagi Changmin.." Ucapku dan Yunho bersamaan. Kami berdua tertawa. Hah~ Sudah 15 tahun menikah tapi kami masih sama. Kekanakkan.

"Pagi **Shamcon. **Pagi **Gumo!**" Changmin menjawab sapaan kami dengan sedikit senyum yang menurutku tak terlalu berarti. Lalu matanya yang jernih berbinar melihat berbagai makanan yang tersaji. Wajahku yang menatap bingung membuat Yunho bicara.

"Jaejoongie, jangan kaget jika Changmin menghabiskan persediaan makanan dirumah. Dia memang rakus.." Yunho tersenyum usil. Sedangkan aku juga ikut sedikit tertawa.

"Aku tidak rakus, samchon!" Changmin melotot pada Yunho. Suamiku hanya tertawa senang menggoda Changmin. Sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum. Pagiku yang romantic bersama Yunho berganti menjadi pagi yang lebih ceria. Syukurlah, karena aku jarang bisa membuat Yunho tertawa.

"Kau akan pergi dengan apa ke kampus?" Usai sarapan Yunho dan Changmin sedikit berbincang di meja makan. Sedangkan aku yang sedang membereskan meja makan hanya mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Hemm, mungkin naik bus atau kereta.." Changmin mengunyah apelnya lagi dengan semangat.

"Hooh, mungkin kau berniat memakai mobil merah yang menganggur sejak tadi pagi.."

"Nde?"

"Ini kuncinya.." Bukannya menjawab Yunho memberikan sebuah kunci mobil pada Changmin yang kebingungan. "Mulai sekarang kau bisa memakai mobil ini. Aku memilihkan mobil yang sesuai dengan pemuda jaman sekarang, jadi kau jangan khawatir. Pamanmu ini tidak selalu kolot" Yunho tergelak lagi. Merasa ucapannya mungkin lucu. Sedangkan Changmin sudah memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

"Gomawo shamcon! Waaa~" Aku lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum melihat mereka.

Changmin adalah anak dari adik perempuan Yunho. Semenjak menikah, adik perempuan Yunho menetap di Canada bersama suaminya. Changmin punya dua adik perempuan. Semenjak eomma Yunho sakit-sakitan, Ia ingin Jihye—nama adik Yunho—untuk menatap di Korea. Changmin dan seluruh keluarganya pindah dari Canada. Kedua adik Changmin yang masih SMA dan SMP pun terpaksa ikut. Keluarga Jihye menetap di Gwangju, sedangkan Changmin yang tak berniat melanjutkan kuliahnya di Gwangju memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikan semester empatnya di Seoul. Dan selama di Seoul, Changmin akan menetap di rumah kami.

Hah, cukup menceritakan tentang Changmin. Aku akan bersiap-siap pergi ke studioku untuk bekerja. Walaupun Yunho tak mengijinkan aku untuk bekerja seperti pria selayaknya, setidaknya Ia membuatkanku sebuah studio agar aku dengan mudah menyalurkan hobi melukisku.

Ketika akan memasuki studioku, mataku tak sengaja melihat sebuah universitas yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempatku. Universitas Changmin. Entah aku akan sering bertemu dengannya atau malah tidak sama sekali. Jujur saja, baik aku maupun Changmin masih kaku untuk sekedar berbincang. Kami bahkan tak saling mengenal sebelumnya.

Hampir 5 jam aku menghabiskan waktu untuk melukis. Sedangkan lukisanku hanya selesai seperempatnya. Inilah kelemahanku, walaupun banyak yang mengatakan bahwa lukisanku bagus, tapi ketika melukis pikiranku akan lari ke berbagai arah. Benar-benar sulit untuk membuatku menggoreskan tiap cat air ini dalam kanvas agar tidak melakukan kesalahan. Perutku mulai berbunyi untuk diisi. Makan siang memang sedikit akan terlewat. Aku mengambil ponsel dan sengaja meninggalkan kunci mobilku. Aku hanya perlu berjalan kaki beberapa saat untuk sampai di café tempat biasanya aku mengisi perutku. Studio terlihat sedikit lengang, mungkin beberapa karyawan sedang makan siang. Aku melihat hal sama setiap harinya. Pada mahasiswa yang keluar masuk universitas. Beberapa sempat bermain ke studioku untuk melihat lukisan, namun sebagian lagi malah sengaja datang untuk menggangguku—menggoda. Padahal sudah berpuluh kali aku mengatakan aku sudah menikah dan umurku terlalu tua untuk mereka goda. 41 tahun bukan umur dewasa lagi. Namun mendekati tua. Tapi tak ada satupun yang percaya. Bahkan mereka dengan seenaknya mengurangi umurku sepuluh tahun bahkan lebih. Hah~ dasar anak muda.

Beberapa kali aku berpapasan dengan mahasiswa yang ku kenal. Mereka dengan ramah bertanya dan berbincang padaku. Namun, pada dasarnya perutku sudah sangat lapar, aku selalu mengatakan terburu. Tapi, untuk kali ini aku bahkan tak bisa menghindar saat seorang pria jangkung keluar dari mobil merah yang baru di dapatnya tadi pagi. Matanya menguarkan kebingungan yang mampu membuat darahku berdesir hebat.

"Gumo, sedang apa disini?" Tanya Changmin setelah berdiri di hadapanku. Aku menunjuk bangunan Café yang kutuju.

"Aku mau makan siang.."

"Sejauh ini? Apakah di dekat rumah tak ada restoran atau semacamnya.." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Changmin memang tak tahu aku punya studio di depan kampusnya.

"Anni. Studioku dekat sini.." Wajahnya yang kembali bingung membuatku harus bertahan untuk tidak mencium pipi itu. Jae, kau harus kuat. "Disana.. Itu studioku.." Tunjukku pada studioku. Changmin hanya mengangguk. Setelahnya aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Bahkan rasa lapar yang tadi mendesakku seakan tak terasa. Changmin mungkin sama bingungnya denganku.

"Gumo, ayo bersama pergi makan siang. A-aku juga belum makan siang.." Changmin mengalihkan matanya pada hal lain. Membuatku kembali tersenyum. Changmin sangat menggemaskan.

"Ne kajja!" Tapi tangan Changmin menahanku saat kakiku ingin melangkah. Wajahku tiba-tiba menghangat mendapat sentuhan dari pemuda ini. Tanpa banyak bicara , Changmin menuntunku untuk memasuki mobilnya. Aku hanya terdiam dan terus-terusan seperti orang bodoh yang melihat tanganku yang sempat disentuh Changmin. Seperti kembali kesaat masa sekolah. Dimana aku jatuh cinta dan seperti gadis bodoh yang membiarkan jantungnya bergerak dengan cepat.

Changmin membawaku ke café yang ingin kutuju. Beberapa karyawanku yang kebetulan ada disana memandangku dengan sedikit terkejut. Mungkin mereka merasa heran melihatku dengan pria muda yang kemungkinan besar seorang mahasiswa. Karena pasalnya selama ini aku tak pernah mau meladeni mahasiswa yang terang-terangan mendekatiku.

Aku juga harus mengenalkan Changmin ke beberapa karyawanku tentang siapa Changmin sebenarnya. Changmin yang sepertinya memang sedikit cuek dan tak perdulian itu hanya memandang bosan para karyawan yang bertanya padanya. Melihat itu aku bergegas membawa Changmin ke salah satu meja dan kami makan bersama. Tak banyak yang kami bicarakan, karena sepertinya Changmin bukan tipe pembicara sedangkan aku sudah gugup jika hanya mendengar suaranya saja.

. . .

"Boo, aku berangkat.." Yunho menciumku sedikit lebih lama. Aku menatap kepergiannya saat seluruh badannya menghilang dalam mobil mercy hitam yang di kendarai sopir. Yunho akan ke Paris selama seminggu. Hal ini biasa bagiku, mengingat Yunho adalah seorang pengusaha yang super sibuk. Aku bahkan pernah ditinggalkannya selama sebulan lebih.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah, ketika Yunho pergi, aku hanya akan berdua dengan Changmin. Kami tidak memiliki pembantu, aku tidak suka ada orang lain di rumah kami. Kami juga tidak memiliki sopir. Yunho hanya punya sopir perusahaan ketika Ia tak mau menyetir. Aku dan Changmin—benar-benar hanya berdua selama seminggu ini. Hufhht~

Aku mengikat rambutku yang panjang di daerah poni. Menyingsingkan lengan sweaterku. Musim semi akan datang, hanya udara musim dingin masih terasa. Aku mengambil gunting tanaman. Memotong beberapa tanaman yang beranak liar. Memangkas akar-akar yang berkembang diluar alur. Membersihkan dedaunan yang rusak atau busuk. Aku menyukainya, sama seperti melukis, merawat tanaman adalah seni tersendiri bagiku.

Aku mendengar suara mobil yang berhenti di pekarangan. Mataku sedikit melirik pada Changmin yang hari ini masih terlihat tampan. Tanpa sengaja Ia menoleh padaku. Matanya yang tajam menatapku lama seakan menelanjangiku. Ia tidak tersenyum ataupun berkedip memandangku. Membuat entah kenapa pipi sialan ini terasa panas. Beberapa menit kami saling terdiam dan Changmin melangkah memasuki rumah.

"Hah~ Aku bisa gila.." Ucapku kasar. Lelaki tua ini dengan lancangnya menyukai keponakan suaminya sendiri. Bukankah aku sangat tidak tahu diri?

Ketika aku selesai menyemprot beberapa cairan vitamin untuk tanamanku, aku membersihkan tangan dan pakaian guna beranjak ke dalam rumah. Aku akan memasak untuk makan malam kami. Yah, makan malam pertama kami berdua.

Aku terkejut mendapati Changmin yang sedang menenggak minuman dingin di depan lemari es langsung dari botolnya. Ia memakai kaus tanpa lengan dengan celana kain selutut. Apa anak ini tidak kedinginan?

"Jangan meminum air langsung dari botolnya, Changmin-ah.." Aku menegurnya pelan. Aku paling tidak suka hal yang menurutku tidak rapi, tidak bersih dan tidak sesuai dilakukan orang disekitarku. Sebut aku perfectionist karena aku memang begitu.

Changmin mendecakkan lidahnya tidak suka. Dia menatapku tajam dan lama membuatku menciut. Lalu Ia menaruh kembali bekas minumannya ke dalam lemari es. Lalu meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku menggeleng dan mencoba memulai memasak.

Beberapa waktu kemudian aku selesai memasak. Aku memutuskan untuk mandi. Aku berendam dengan air yang diberi aroma therapy. Aku juga menghidupkan musik klasik melalui music player yang terpasang di samping bathup. Yunho selalu memanjakanku dengan kemewahannya. Dan aku menyukainya. Bukan, aku bukan hanya menyukai kemewahan yang Ia tawarkan. Tapi aku juga benar-benar mencintai pria itu. Pria yang sudah ku cintai selama 24 tahun ini.

Saat aku menikmati ketenanganku, tiba-tiba suara gaduh yang muncul dari arah kamarku membuatku terganggu. Aku juga mendengar namaku dipanggil.

"Gumo? Gumo?!" Ah, Changmin. Aku keluar dari bathup dengan keadaan telanjang. Mengambil bathrobe dan memakainya asal tanpa mengeringkan tubuhku. Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi. Menemukan Changmin yang berdiri di tengah ruangan sembari matanya bergerak liar.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku mengagetkannya. Aku tidak fokus melihatnya karena sekarang aku mencoba melilitkan tali bathrobe ku dengan kuat. Saat mengangkat kepalaku, mataku membulat sesaat melihat Changmin yang sudah berada di depanku. Sejak kapan Ia disini.

"Ada apa, Min-ah?" Tanyaku sekali lagi. Tetapi Ia memandangiku lebih lama tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku ikut memandangi arah mata Changmin melihat. Dan seketika wajahku memerah. Changmin melihat dadaku yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Melihat dada kiriku yang di bubuhi tattoo yang sama kubuat bersama seorang sahabatku.

"Air di kamarku tidak mau menyala, Gumo.." Ucap Changmin. Tiba-tiba suaranya merendah berdesis membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Aku gugup ingin menjawab apa sehingga hanya mengeratkan peganganku pada satu-satunya pelindung tubuhku.

"Boleh aku menumpang mandi disini?" Tanyanya lagi saat aku hanya terdiam. Aku mengangguk kaku tidak berani menatapnya. Dapat kudengar kekehan Changmin yang ringan. Kemudian aku melihat matanya yang bersinar kekanakkan.

"Aku ambil handuk dulu.." Ia melangkah pergi dari kamarku. Sebelum terlambat, aku bergegas menyiram tubuhku di bawah shower. Membersihkannya dari busa yang tertinggal. Kemudian mengeringkan tubuhku. Aku bergerak dengan cepat untuk berpakaian. Selang beberapa detik baju ku terpakai, Changmin memasuki kamarku. Ia tak menoleh sedikitpun dan memasuki kamar mandi. Aku menghela nafas sejenak. Kenapa aku menjadi salah tingkah begini.

Aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan bersenandung lirih. Aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Sesaat aku melihat Changmin melalui cermin di depanku. Jantungku berdetak kencang saat mataku melihat dengan jelas Changmin keluar dengan hanya menggunakan handuk dari pinggang hingga lututnya.

Oh Tuhan, jangan biarkan ini terjadi. Aku mengagumi tubuh kurus namun berototnya yang basah. Anak-anak air yang tidak Ia keringkan membuatku merasa cemburu karena telah menempeli tubuh Changmin. Ingin rasanya aku menjilati air tersebut sampai kering dan berganti air liurku.

"Ah, aku meninggalkan baju kotorku di kamar mandi. Tidak apakan?" Aku terkesiap saat Changmin sudah berada di belakangku. Ia memandangiku melalui cermin di depanku. Aku ikut memandanginya dari cermin. Changmin menarik seringainya padaku. Membuat jantungku bergemuruh lagi 2x lipat.

"Ah, boleh aku meminjamnya? Sepertinya punyaku tertinggal di Canada.." Changmin membungkuk ke depan guna mengambil hairdryer di atas meja riasku. Lehernya mencondong tepat di sisi wajah kananku. Aku melirik takut. Melihat leher jenjang itu dengan bau maskulin yang kuat.

**Glup**

Aku menelan liurku dengan susah payah. Memejamkan mata merekam wangi tubuh Changmin yang berbeda. Aku mabuk. Bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa Changmin sudah beranjak pergi dari kamarku. OHMAYGOSH!

. . .

Aku melalui 3 hariku yang sulit tanpa Yunho. Berdua saja dengan Changmin membuat jantungku bekerja lebih ekstra. Debaran-debaran ringan yang biasa kurasakan bersama Yunho, terasa menyakitkan saat aku bersama Changmin. Debarannya terasa saat umurku 17 tahun. Jatuh cinta, cinta pertama.

Hari ini Changmin mengabariku bahwa Ia pulang telat. Tugas kuliahnya sangat banyak. Aku rasa Changmin juga butuh bermain. Beberapa hari semenjak tinggal di rumah kami, anak itu hanya tahu belajar. Jika tidak Ia akan mengurung diri dalam kamar. Pria yang tertutup dan dingin.

Sudah sejam hujan turun mengguyur bumi. Aku membuat coklat hangat dan menunggu Changmin pulang. Aku juga menyisakan makanan untuk pemuda itu. Aku takut Ia pulang dengan perut kosong. Sebenarnya aku menunggu Changmin dengan gelisah. Bukan dikira aku takut hujan. Iku klise! Aku seorang pria! Aku hanya mencemaskan Changmin. Hujannya deras disertai badai. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Apalagi semenjak tadi tak ada kabar darinya.

47 menit kemudian Changmin datang. Badannya sedikit basah karena berlari dari mobil ke pintu depan. Aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu menyambutnya saat mendengar deru suara mesin mobilnya tadi. Menutup pintu saat Changmin sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanyaku perhatian. Ia menggeleng.

"Belum.."

"Baiklah. Segera ganti pakaianmu. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan.." Ia mengangguk pelan dan menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan aku menyiapkan makanan yang tadi ku letakkan di dalam lemari counter.

Beberapa menit kemudian Changmin datang. Ia duduk di kursi yang biasa Ia tempati. Sedangkan aku menyiapkan secangkir cokelat hangat. Aku menaruhnya di seberang meja dan duduk dihadapan Changmin untuk menemaninya makan. Yunho sudah mewantiku untuk selalu menemani Changmin makan. Ia akan merasa kesepian jika menyantap makanan sendirian.

Saat Changmin selesai makan, aku membersihkan meja dan mencuci piring. Sedangkan ia masih duduk ditempatnya sembari menikmati coklat hangat yang kubuat. Aku menjadi risih saat tahu Changmin sedari tadi memperhatikanku. Namun aku mencoba bersikap tenang.

**Tak!**

"Omo!" Aku terkesiap saat lampu tiba-tiba padam. Beberapa kali petir menyambar membuat kilat yang membuatku terkaget.

"Dimana senternya?" Changmin berdiri disampingku dengan ponselnya yang menyala. Aku mengambil lilin yang terletak di bofet atas dan menyalakannya.

"Tidak ada senter?" Tanya Changmin padaku bingung.

"Tidak. Aku dan Yunho lebih menyukai lilin di kegelapan.." Aku tersenyum saat tiba-tiba teringat suamiku yang sok romantis itu.

"Hem.." Changmin melangkah duluan dengan membawa lilinnya. Mau tak mau aku mengekorinya dengan alis bertaut. Changmin seperti tidak suka dengan kata-kataku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar.." Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahnya menuju kamarku. Ia mengantarku hingga di seberang kasur. Kemudian mengambil gelas kecil yang tersedia di meja-meja bofet kecil sepanjang kamarku. Menaruh lilin itu dan bergegas pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Ke kamar. Aku akan tidur.."

"Kau tidak punya lilin. Apa kau tidak apa bergelapan?"

Changmin memutar badannya menghadap padaku dan menundukkan wajahnya padaku yang duduk di kasur.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat keberatan dengan gelap ini. Tapi satu-satunya lilin cuma berada disini.." Ucapnya tersenyum padaku.

"..."

"Kalau kau mengijinkan. Aku akan disini sampai listriknya menyala.."

"Ba-baiklah.." Aku mengangguk dan membuang muka saat Changmin duduk disampingku dengan tenang. Bodoh, kenapa aku membiarkannya disini. Aku bisa saja menyuruhnya mengambil lilin lagi di dapur.

"Jae~"

"Mwo?" Berani sekali Ia memanggil namaku seperti itu.

**Grep!**

Changmin memegang kedua tanganku dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya nyalang menatap pada wajahku. Membuatku mati ketakutan.

"Ugh~ Kenapa kau sangat menggoda.." Ia berucap lirih tepat di samping telingaku. Membuatku merinding karena nafasnya yang menderu berat. Oh tidak, aku tau ini pertanda apa.

"Chang—min.. Berhenti.." Walau aku meminta berhenti, percayalah itu berkelainan dengan hatiku. Otakku meminta berhenti, tetapi hatiku tidak. Aku menginginkannya. Aku lelaki dewasa yang sudah berumah tangga. Hal-hal seperti ini sudah biasa bagiku. Seperti sebuah keharusan saat aku tidak mendapatkannya.

"Berhenti? Tapi aku tahu kau menginginkannya.." Seringainya. Changmin merebahkan tubuhku dan memenjarakanku dengan tubuhnya. Kakiku masih menjuntai di tepian kasur.

"Aku ingin mencicipi bagaimana rasa bibir ini. Dan juga ini.." Tangan kiri dan kanan Changmin berada di bibir dan dadaku yang masih terbungkus kaus rajut berbahan wol. Aku memejamkan mata tidak berani menatapnya.

"Kau bisa mencicipinya—" Aku melenguh indah saat tiba-tiba Changmin mencium bibirku brutal. Ia seperti kesetanan dan aku menyukainya. Changmin sangat bergairah. Membuatku lupa dimana aku berpijak. Changmin juga per—upss.. Aku malu mengatakannya. Kami bermain lama. Aku tidak heran, karena Changmin pemuda sehat yang masih berumur 20 tahun.

Saat listrik masih padam dan suara petir menyambar kuat. Aku dan Changmin berbagi desahan. Aku memeluknya kuat saat Ia bergerak kasar di atas tubuhku. Ia menggeram bagai binatang buas. Aku sudah lama tidak merasakannya.

Yunho terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar memenuhi kebutuhanku yang satu ini. Kami melakukannya, jangan salah. Tapi, Yunho tidak pernah sebuas ini lagi. Aku hanya merasakannya saat kami berpacaran dan awal-awal pernikahan.

Aku berhenti melakukannya dengan Changmin saat mengingat cahaya matahari mulai nampak. Ketika orang-orang akan terbangun dan melakukan aktivitas mereka, aku dan Changmin baru akan terlelap. Saling berpelukan di bawah selimut tebal dengan tubuh telanjang dan badan yang remuk.

. . .

Ini hari ke empat setelah hari itu. Hari ini juga Yunho akan pulang. Ia mengabariku bahwa akan datang sore nanti. Selama Yunho tidak ada, hubunganku dan Changmin semakin menggila. Kami menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bercinta. Aku juga membagi tempat tidurku untuknya. Sarapan bersama, mandi bersama, berpelukan, berciuman. Bahkan dengan gilanya kami pernah bercinta di taman belakang saat aku menjemur pakaian kami. Aku tidak marah sama sekali. Aku menikmati sensasi saat libidoku naik. Changmin mencumbuku di alam terbuka. Membuat pikiranku was-was apakah akan ada seseorang yang akan melihat. Namun perasaan itu juga sejurus dengan tiap teriakanku untuk memintanya lebih mencumbuku. Sensasi ini, sudah lama kulupakan.

Aku tidak tahu ketika nantinya Yunho pulang. Aku mencintai suamiku. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Tidak ada yang membuatku ragu. Namun, kehadiran Changmin mendatangkan debaran tersendiri. Aku akui, sekarang hatiku bercabang. Changmin sekarang juga menempati ruangan yang dulunya penuh oleh Yunho dihatiku.

Kami sepakat akan tetap menjalin hubungan dibelakang Yunho. Karena baik aku maupun Changmin tidak ingin hubungan ini berakhir hanya dalam waktu 4 hari saja.

"Hmmp.. Angh~~" Changmin menciumku dengan rakus. Bibirnya menggigit dan mengesap bibirku nafsu. Tangannya juga tak tinggal diam. Menerobos masuk ke dalam kemeja yang ku gunakan. Sesekali tangannya berpindah ke dalam celana bokser pendekku. Entah sejak kapan, aku selalu memakai pakaian minim ketika bersama dengan Changmin.

"Ah!" Kakiku sedikit terantuk dengan kursi meja makan saat ingin mengalungkan kaki putihku pada pinggangnya. Changmin selalu menggodaku di berbagai situasi. Padahal tadinya kami sedang menikmati makan siang.

Changmin menyibak kemejaku dengan kasar hingga dua kancing teratasnya lepas. Ia merunduk dan mencium dadaku yang bertattoo. Ia suka sekali bagian itu. Katanya terlihat seksi.

"Jangan membuat tanda.. Yunho akan curiga.." Ucapku menangkup pipinya. Sedangkan matanya memutar bosan tanpa mau mendengarkanku.

"Kalian jarang bercinta. Tidak mungkin dia tahu!"

"Tapi, biasanya dia akan meminta jika pulang dari berpergian.."

"Jangan memberinya. Bilang saja kau lelah!" Keh! Aku terkekeh dengan jawabannya. Jangan memberinya?

"Dia suamiku, bodoh. Tidak mungkin aku menolak.."

Changmin menghentikan cumbuannya dan menatapku tajam. O-oh, aku sangat suka ketika melihat kilat cemburu itu dari matanya.

"Okey, maaf. Ayo kita kekamar. Sepertinya bermain sebentar sebelum Yunho pulang tidak apa-apa.." Aku menyeretnya ke kamar yang di tempati Changmin. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya mengikuti langkahku dalam diam. Lihat saja, saat bercinta pasti Ia tidak akan mengacuhkanku lagi.

. . .

Hari sudah pukul 5 sore. Aku sudah membersihkan semuanya. Rumah dan juga diriku beserta Changmin. Haha.. Aku duduk diam di ruang tamu bersama Changmin menunggu Yunho. Dari tadi Changmin mengabaikanku. Aku tahu sebabnya, Ia tidak suka ketika Yunho pulang kerumah. Ck, memangnya ini rumah siapa? Ini kan rumah pamannya itu.

Suara mobil dan selanjutnya pintu depan yang terbuka membuatku sontak berlari kecil. Aku tersenyum gembira saat melihat wajah Yunho yang kurindukan. Ini jujur! Yunho memelukku erat dan mencium keningku lama. Aku tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?"

"Tidak bisa lebih baik tanpamu, Yunnie.." Yunho terkekeh mendengarnya begitupun denganku. Sedangkan aku melirik Changmin yang membuang muka. Haha, Ia cemburu lagi.

"Minnie, kau baik-baik saja boy?" Sapa Yunho menepuk sekilas kepala Changmin. Mau tak mau Changmin tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku lelah. Bisa menemaniku ke kamar?" Yunho mengerling nakal padaku. Sedangkan aku tersenyum malu membalasnya. Okey, Yunho sudah disini. Peranku sebenarnya kembali dimulai.

Yunho menggiringku ke lantai atas kamar kami. Sedangkan aku beberapa saat menoleh ke belakang menatap Changmin. Matanya menatap padaku tajam. Aku hanya tersenyum manis dan memberikan ciuman jarak jauh. Bibirku membentuk kalimat tanpa suara.

"_Besok pagi aku milikmu~_" Entah Ia mengerti atau tidak. Yang penting sekarang aku melayani suamiku.

**Kisah ini, hanya akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua..**

**Aku berdosa karena mencintai dia yang selain suamiku..**

**Tapi aku tidak bisa mencegah debaran dan perasaan ini..**

**Hatiku bercabang,**

**Bercabang pada seorang pemuda yang memiliki seperempat darah yang sama dengan suamiku.**

END

.

.

Well, ini ff dibuat sekitar 4bulan lalu. Saat saia lagi senang-senangnya liat berbagai foto dan video si _Soulfighter_ ini. Tapi, tiba-tiba saia kena WB.

Kemarin ini saia kepepet buat tugas UTS saia, dosennya cerewet ampun. Tapi, lirik lappy malah keingat ff ini. Dan dengan pengecutnya malah nulis ini ff dari pada bikin tugas duluan.

*maafkan anakmu yang durhaka ini, emaaaak~~*

Dan saia merasa sedikit puas juga. Gaya penulisan saat menulis ff ini tidak berubah semenjak berhenti 4bulan lalu. Saia cemas memikirkannya ;)

Osh, ini salah satu craickpair kesukaan saia. Kalau terlanjur baca dan gag suka. Gag usah di bash. Tinggal keluar aja. Saia juga gag terlalu mikirin. Entar kalian juga yang capek -_-

Jangan komplain lewat PM atau review dengan craick pair yang saia buat. Ya kalo gag suka jangan dibaca. Simple kan?

Thankyu buat yang udah berkunjung

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
